The present invention relates to a binder. Specifically, the invention relates to a binder having a first transparent window within a front cover of the binder and a second transparent window within a spine of the same binder.
A binder is generally designed to hold loose documents between its covers. These documents can be easily removed and the binder can be reused for subsequent storage of other documents. Binders may have rings on the inside for securely holding the loose documents. The spine of a binder may be a solid member to which rings of latching mechanisms may be attached for the purpose of holding papers. Binders may be formed from a relatively flexible material or a relatively stiff material. The front and back covers may be interconnected to the spine through a flexible coupling allowing for easy opening and closing.
Binders may also have interior and exterior pockets for carrying or storing loose sheets of paper. For example, the exterior pockets may be formed from a flexible material that allows for easy storage and removal of papers indicating a particular use for the binder on the spine or on the front cover. Over time these pockets become stretched from storage of paper and lose their ability to properly hold documents in their place. Such pockets may also be easily damaged. They therefore become unable to hold loose documents in place.
Interior pockets are used to store additional documents or other items. These pockets may also be made from a flexible material. Like exterior pockets, over time the material becomes stretched and loses its ability to provide a secure place for storage. Once stretched or damaged, these pockets also become unable to hold papers or other items in place.
There is therefore a need for a binder assembly that provides a user with the ability to adequately store loose papers for a long period of time. There is a further need for a binder with pockets that will not become stretched or damaged from use and therefore unable to hold loose documents. There is also a need for a system in which the binder and its contents can be easily identified. There remains a need for a binder assembly with is aesthetically pleasing and also rugged and capable of being economically produced on a large scale.
The present invention provides a binder that allows for the storage of documents. One aspect of the present invention is to provide a way for users to identify the contents of a binder. This is accomplished by placing transparent plastic windows inside the front cover of the binder and/or inside the spine of the binder. A pocket may be placed on the inside of the front cover for holding a piece of paper against the front cover window. Another pocket may be placed on the inside of the spine for holding a piece of paper against the spine window. The combination of pockets and windows provides a convenient way to identify the contents of a binder for future use and reference.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing process that efficiently produces a binder with embedded windows and interior pockets for holding loose papers. In one embodiment, this may be accomplished by using the same process for producing the binder and the windows for the cover and spine. In this process each binder may be subjected to only one pass through a production process. The windows are formed first from a material that is different from that of the actual binder assembly. The material for the binder assembly may be injected around the windows, forming the binder parts. The windows may then be coupled to the binder assembly.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a production process in which the binder assembly may be injection molded using a first material. In one embodiment, the respective windows for the openings in the front cover and spine may be formed from a second material and embedded into the respective openings of the front cover and spine. The process of embedding occurs by sliding the windows into the openings such that they become part of the front cover and spine, respectively. The windows are then secured or coupled to the front cover and spine. Accordingly, this aspect of the present invention also provides a method of coupling the windows to the binder where the material used for the binder is different from that of the windows.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to manufacture binders with the same material used for the binder and for the windows. Manufacturing a binder using only one material for both the binder assembly and for the windows involves only one pass through the manufacturing process.